


You rewind

by The_Night_Cant_Be_Lost



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:14:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5261990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Night_Cant_Be_Lost/pseuds/The_Night_Cant_Be_Lost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Maxine Caulfield you are a time master. If there is anything you can do it's bend time. Fuck the tornado."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You rewind

You are Max Caulfield and you can rewind time. You are Max Caulfield and you just watched your favorite teacher shoot your best friend. What the Fuck.

You rewind, but you were just drugged it won't work.

But Chloe just got shot in the head, you watch in slow motion as the bullet enters her forehead making her fall back, Back towards the sorry excuse of a grave Rachel Amber was buried in.

You force yourself to rewind. No matter the consequences you face you are not going to let Chloe die again.

And you do. You rewind. You rewind.

You are rewinding so fast everything blurs around you, your head lurches and pain is blaring in your head and you want it to stop because you can't think can't think can't thi-

"I thought you wanted to save your precious punk Chloe?" You spin towards the voice. It's you. You're in Two Whales Dinner, the other you is occupying the booth you and Chloe sat in.

"Well? Do you or Don't you? Won't you or Will you?" the other you looks at you.

"I- Who are you?" You don't know what's happening.

"Are you for cereal? I'm you dumbass or a version of you that you left behind."

"W-What? I-I didn't think-"

"Thats the thing Max, You're so selfish you didn't think what would happen when you rewound time." Pain blares in your head again. The area around you blurs again and suddenly you are at the entrance of Blackwell. 

"Maxine Caulfield, I've been wanting to talk to you for literal years." I look up. It takes me a minute but I recognize the person as the infamous Rachel Amber.

Rachel is leaning against the entrance of Blackwell. A cigarette in one hand while the other is holding a piece of paper, she looks at it for a moment before dropping it.

The paper floats to the ground in front of you, It's Rachel's missing persons poster.

Rachel studies you, she inhales some of the cigarette before letting the smoke curl out of her mouth. The lighting makes it look like fire.

"R-rachel?" 

"Maxine, Chloe's spoke so much of you." She says a tad too bitter.

You nervously grab your arm with your other hand.

"You know I am thankful that you finally found my body-" She puffs on the cigarette then continues, "I really am but I'm not stopping the Tornado."

Then everything freezes. Like someone pressed pause. Everything Blurs and the storm is raging again but backwards.

"What am I supposed to do? How do I stop the Tornado?"

You shout at the tornado.

Something shouts back at you.

"Maxine Caulfield you are a time master. If there is anything you can do it's bend time. Fuck the tornado."

You rewind. You rewind. You rewind.

 

You wake up. You are back in Seattle. You glance at the date on your phone. April 20, 2013. 

You call Chloe.


End file.
